The League Of Extraordinary Humans
by Shadowdragon31
Summary: They were called forth, each and every one of them, from every corner of the globe to stop them from destroying the world and then taking over it. Only they could stop them with their combined powers. The shadows had to be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Characters:**

**Tea: Vampires **

**Yami: Demon **

**Yugi: Shape shifter **

**Joey: Invisible man**

**Kaiba: Immortal**

**Duke: Navigator (Pirates) **

**Marik: M **

* * *

**The League of Extraordinary creatures **

**Chapter 1:**

**They were called forth, each and every one of them, from every corner of the globe. They came from many backgrounds; from the most feared pirate on the sea, to the darkest demon that ever lived. Why they were here no one had any idea, the only thing they knew was that they were there to help end a war. A war that could destroy the world. The man that orchestrated and picked the people who were to be in the league was a man who calls himself M. He wrote a letter to the only four who could receive the letter saying:**

**You have been summoned to join a group of extraordinary people and you are to arrive at my mansion immediately once you receive this message.**

**Sigh,**

**M.**

**He only sent it to four out of the six because he knew that one would completely refuse the invitation. The other reason was because the other member was well hidden from everyone, and everything. He only came out at night otherwise he looked like a normal person and it would be impossible to ID him. Plus he never got mail so it would be impossible to send the letter. **

**M then waited patiently at his home. Suddenly the doors opened and in came a man with black pants and shirt but over his shirt was a red vest. Around his neck was a necklet and on his ear was a dice earring. To hold up his long hair was a pony tail and a head band.**

"**This better be worth my time mate, otherwise you will pay." He warned him.**

"**All in good time Mr. Devlin. Trust me; it will be worth your time." M assured him.**

"**The name is Duke, if you please." Duke responded. M just nodded, as if he wasn't listening. The door then flung open again but this time there was no one there.**

"**Ah, Joey wheeler, how nice of you to drop in." M welcomed the nothing. Duke looked at the man as if he were crazy. Suddenly Joey appeared right before them in a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a blue mark running through it.**

"**Thanks Mr. M but I have to say I had a hard time looking for your house. "Joey told him trying to keep himself warm. M then threw him a jacket to help keep him warm.**

"**Thanks man. Now let's just get this on." Joey asked while buttoning up the coat. Duke rolled his eyes.**

"**Do you have to talk out loud?" Duke told him.**

"**Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that pirate man?!" Joey yelled. Duke laughed before he answered. **

"**The name is Duke Devlin." Duke announced. **

**Joey nodded his head, and answered, "So you're a pirate, Hm….I never thought I would meet one." **

"**I never thought I would meet a freak who was invisible." Duke commented. **

"**Hey! Not cool! I am trying to be friendly and then you are being a butt! Do I like get no respect around here! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to comment if it's not nice!" Joey yelled. Before Duke could challenge the door then once again bursted open and this time two figures appeared at the door. One was a girl who was dressed quiet weirdly, like a gothic person. She wore black pants and a black tank top with boots. Her long brown hair came to her shoulders. On her arm she had a tattoo round her wrists and a choker that was a piece of dark blue ribbon. The other had crazy looking hair that was spiked up and was three different colors. He was pretty short for his age but he didn't seem bothered by that. He was wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt, with blue pants and boots as well. On his wrist he had a spiky bracelet. **

"**Who is the lady that looks gothic?" Joey whispered to Duke.**

"**Good question but who is the midget?" Duke asked.**

"**The name is Tea, Tea Garner and I am not gothic Joey. This is Yugi Moto, and he is a midget Duke but he isn't a friendly one." she responded to the boys questions. The two of them looked at the girl with curiosity.**

"**How in the hell did you know our names?" Duke questioned. Yugi laughed a bit, and looked at Tea. Tea just smirked but she didn't plan to answer Duke. Duke was about to make a remark but M beat him to it.**

"**Wonderful, now we have the four that receive the invitation now it's your guy's job to find the other two. One of them might be reluctant to join but the other you just might have trouble finding him." M smiled.**

"**Great, but one question just who are we looking for." Duke asked sarcastically. Everyone then listen intently. **

"**Very good question captain. You are looking for Seto Kaiba, and…. Yami Moto. You will need to find these two crew members and then once you find them you have three days to get to Venice, Italy to stop the masked villain who calls himself, Mr. Mysterio. You have to stop him at all cost. If you do this we might be able to stop the war." M announced. Yugi gasped. M smirked at the boy's reaction and began climbing up the stairs before he could ask any questions.**

"**I wish you all good luck my friends." M blessed them and disappeared into the darkness. Yugi was left there frozen; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He would have to find the one person that was taken away from him, his only friend that protected him and taught him all that he knows, his brother.**

"**What is it Yug?" Joey asked his small companion. Tea looked at her friend worried. Duke was now very confused. Yugi didn't answer. Tea was now getting very impatient.**

"**God Damn it Yugi what's wrong!?" Tea yelled causing the young teen to flinch.**

"**Easy Tea! Hell, you don't know what's wrong so cool it!" Joey warned her. She sighs and nodded. **

"**Sorry Yugi, I get very impatient." Tea apologized. Yugi smiled a bit and told her it was fine then finally Yugi spoke.**

"**He is my brother." Yugi answered. At first no one said anything, but Duke broke the silence. **

"**That's not a bad thing that just means he will be easier to find." Duke told him.**

"**I wish it were that simple. My father threw him out once they figured out what he was. I have never seen him since." Yugi answered in a cracking voice, he was about to cry. Everyone looked at him with shock.**

**Tea then came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened Yugi?"**

**He looked at them and then began his story.**

"**We were about six and seven at the time. My mother had just passed away. We were inseparable. He always protected me and he helped me with my powers but he made me promise not to tell our father and to keep it hidden. My father wasn't the best father in the world and he was the worst abusive dad out there. One day he got mad at me and was about to hurt me but before he could lay a finger on me my brother transformed and attacked my dad and my dad transformed as well. I never knew that he had powers too and I especially didn't think he was that. He had kept that a secret from me and my father. They fought for awhile and Yami managed to win." Yugi was now pouring out tears. "After that incident my father was terrified of my brother. My father knew he had to get rid of my brother so he called the police. They came for him. He grabbed me and we ran out of the house before our father or the police realized we were gone. We managed to make it to my grandpa's house, well my brother managed to get me there. I remember getting there half way and fainting out then waking up in another house. When I woke up my grandfather was there and he was crying. I asked what was wrong and he told me that my brother had left to go after my dad. That was the last time I saw him." Yugi was now trying his best to stop crying.**

**Everyone stared at him with surprises eyes. **

"**Yug, I'm sorry man. Who have you been living with?" Joey asked.**

"**My grandfather. I said that in the story smart one." Yugi responded with a smile. Joey laughed a bit. Tea was then bothered by something, what exactly was his brother. It was bugging her like crazy. Tea then swallowed afraid of asking the one question that was bugging her, "Yugi, what is your brother and what are you?" **

"**I am a shape shifter, just like my mother." However he was more hesitant to announce what his brother was. Yugi swallowed and licked his lips. He didn't quite know how to say what his brother was without scaring the hell out of everyone but he knew his friends would find out eventually.**

"**He's a demon just like….my dad." Yugi finally answered. Tea stared at her friend.**

"**We have to find a demon?!" Joey yelled. Yugi had expected that response. **

"**You have got to be joking! Demons are the worst beings alive. I'm surprised he hasn't killed anyone." Duke remarked. Yugi then put his head down in anger.**

"**MY BROTHER IS NOT A BAD DEMON! HE SAVED ME AND WAS SENT AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU CALL THAT A KILLER?" Yugi yelled at Duke. Tea was surprised by the anger in his voice. Duke was now backing up from him. **

"**I don't know about you guys but I am going to find my brother with or without you guys." Yugi announced as he headed for the door. Tea looked at her friend and looked at the boys as if saying do something.**

"**Oh, no you don't you guys may be a bunch of freaks but I am not letting a team mate go out there alone. I also owe you an apology for what I said." Duke announced.**

"**Ay Captain! I am going too! There is no way you'll live without jumping Joey Wheeler." Joey said hugging the little guy. Tea then came over with a smile.**

"**Demon or no demon I can't let you boy's have all the fun." Tea winked. **

"**Thanks you guys. You don't know what this means to me." Yugi told them.**

"**Who are we looking for first, demon boy isn't the only one were looking for." Joey reminded them. Tea looked at the list M had given them and looked around the paper for an address. She finally found one for Kaiba. **

"**Kaiba lives around here, actually about two blocks from here." Tea told them. **

"**Just out of curiosity where are we going to find my brother?" Yugi asked not being able to resist. Tea looked and her eyes widened.**

"**To look for your brother we're going to Transylvania." Tea announced.**

"**You're joking right?" Joey prayed. **

"**Sadly I'm not so we better get going." Tea told them.**

"**Since Kaiba is only a block or two away we better go get him first. We're running there so get ready for a long run." Duke yelled and led the way. **

"**No du Duke Demon boy is a plane ride away! I don't think we're that dumb!" Joey yelled at him running after him.**

**However Yugi knew riding a horse would be faster so he changed into a horse and nudged Tea to hop on.**

"**No problem!" Tea said jumping onto Yugi. She then grabbed Duke's hand and he got on. Then Joey grabbed Duke's hand and they all managed to fit on Yugi's back. They then arrived at a mansion. **

"**Who lives here? Dracula?" Joey joked.**

"**Honestly, can you keep your mouth shut for two seconds." Tea hissed at him. Joey then shut his mouth as he climbed off of Yugi. Once everyone was off Yugi changed back.**

"**Remind me to never carry three people on my back." Yugi told Duke. **

"**Don't worry I'll make a note of it." Duke assured his friend.**

**They then walked up to the house and rang the door bell. They waited for awhile.**

"**Looks like no one is home, let's go." Joey said walking off, only to be grabbed by Duke.**

"**Oh no you don't, we need this guy." Duke reminded him. Suddenly the door opened and a tall figure stood there. Everyone froze there, until Tea finally spoke.**

"**Uh, Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked.**

"**Yes." Kaiba told them.**

"**We would like to speak with you for a minute if it's not too much trouble." Yugi told him. Kaiba looked at them for a few seconds but allowed them to enter. Everyone then looked around the large mansion.**

"**Who does the décor?" Joey asked out of the blue. The other's just looked at him. Tea whispered to him to shut up. They were lead upstairs to the library.**

"**Now, then let's get down to business. What is it that you want?" Kaiba asked. **

**Tea was the one who told him, "We are part of a league and we were asked to recruit you to help us." Kaiba stared at her for a long time then stared at the others.**

"**Since you asked me I will consider it." Kaiba told her. Tea looked at him and felt a bit uncomfortable. **

"**Well we need a answer now." Duke told him. Kaiba then looked at Duke.**

"**What if I don't have an answer?" Kaiba told him. Suddenly men appeared at all sides of the balcony above the library. **

"**What the hell?" Duke asked as he took out his guns. Yugi then transformed into a tiger ready to pounce. Tea grabbed her daggers ready for a fight and Joey just stood there unsure of what to do.**

"**Drop your weapons all of you." Roared a voice. They all turned the sound of the voice and they found themselves face to face with the one man they were sent to destroy, Mr. Mysterio.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally up. It took me awhile but here it is so enjoy!**

* * *

**They were surrounded on all sides. They each placed their weapons on the floor. Yugi was then surrounded by men with swords and they began poking his sides as if saying you move then you die.**

**"Kaiba you better have nothing to do with these freak otherwise I will kill you personally!" Joey yelled at him.**

**"Look I didn't ask you to come into my house and just for the record I have nothing to do with this." Kaiba answered calmly as he grabbed his sword and laid it on the ground.**

**"How about you stop arguing and we figure out how to get out of this!" Tea yelled at them.**

**"I would say that would be the wisest thing to do but I have you completely surrounded. Join me and I may spear your life." told them**

**"What makes you think that we will join you?" Tea spat. The man then came over and whispered into her ear;**

**"Well one, your outnumbered my dear. Second no one in the world can help you now and third you'll never get out of here alive."**

**This sent a shiver down her spine, she knew he was right. Yugi however wasn't completely sure that was the case. He kept glancing into the eye of one of the guards. Something just seemed familiar to him. Even with his tiger eyes he could tell there was something about him that was strange. Then the figure winked at him. Yugi blinked a couple of times not knowing if he saw was true. He then knew that he had nothing to fear. Something about that wink told him that there was nothing to fear and that saying no was the right thing to do.**

**"Were not joining." Yugi told him with courage in his voice. With that the guard that had winked at Yugi shot at the three of the other guards. Then everyone grabbed their weapons and attacked and the masked figure was on the run. Tea took aim for the nearest guard and stabbed him in the gut. Duke grabbed his gun and started shooting at the nearest targets. Kaiba grabbed his sword unafraid of getting shot and jabbed his sword into the guard in front of him. Joey turned himself invisible and charged for the rows of men with a painting. Yugi then took the opportunity and went after the men were pointing their swords at his pelt. They fought for what seemed like forever until all the guards were dead. Nothing was moving except for the five of them.**

**"I hope that's the last of them because I have seen enough goons for one day." Joey remarked as he put the bloody painting down.**

**"You so owe me for that wheeler." Kaiba told him.**

**"Hey it's called self defense!" Joey argued.**

**"That's enough from the both of you! Now let's just get out of here before…Ah!" Tea screeched as a man came from behind and put the knife to her neck. Everyone quickly put their defenses up.**

**"You shot me and she dies with me. Your choice." He replied slyly. Yugi knew he was right and changed back into his human form. Everyone then lowered their weapons.**

**"I thought so; they will do anything to for you." He whispered into her ear. Suddenly something shiny appeared on the guy's neck. They all looked at the object, no one was holding it!**

**"Ah! Kaiba's house is haunted!" Joey yelled. Yugi didn't look so convinced and had a feeling he knew who it was.**

**"Hm, you know now I think it's backwards. You kill her and I will kill you and trust me even though you'd stab her she'd live, she a vampire. It's really not worth it. So I suggest you get lost before she drinks your blood." The shadow whispered into his ear. The man stood there petrified and clumsily let Tea go. Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone mad. No one was there yet he just let Tea go and the sharp object was still in the air. Tea then scooted away from the object and the man that had held her captive.**

**"Now, go through the door and leave before I kill you instead." the voice whispered. Everyone then looked at the man as he went towards the door and took off running.**

**"Who the heck is here?" Duke demanded. The voice chuckled.**

**"I am the one who was said you would have a hard time finding. Let's put that to the test." he announced.**

**"Ok if it's a game he wants it's a game he'll get. Let's find this freak." Joey told them.**

**"You got it Joey" Yugi told him.**

**"Fine but let's split up. I'll go with Yugi to the library. Joey goes with Duke and check down here and Kaiba go upstairs." Tea told them and grabbed Yugi and left.**

**"Fine then let's go freak." Duke told Joey who didn't like the idea any better than he did but would much rather is stuck with him than with Kaiba. Kaiba on the other hand was happy he got the chance to go alone.**

**--In the Library-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Shadow, shadows are you here?" Yugi called out.**

**"Yeah, seriously, I mean thanks for saving me but uh we don't like what we can't see." Tea put in.**

**"You know a vampires as strong as you should be able to see me wither I want to show myself or not." the shadow whispered into her ear. She quickly turned around only to find no one there. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to revile her yellow eyes.**

**"Tea….AH!" Yugi yelled when he saw her yellow eyes. She laughed.**

**"It's ok Yugi it's me don't worry." She assured him. Yugi then began to breath normally again.**

**"Don't do that! Next time tell me that you can make your eyes turn yellow." Yugi yelled at her. The shadow smirked at them.**

**"Well done now see if you can spot me." the shadow challenged her. Yugi was extremely confused.**

**"He is showing me how to use this magic that I've only used once and didn't succeed." Tea told him.**

**"He is showing you how to use some power you have never done before! Tea are you nuts!" Yugi yelled.**

**"Yup apparently so." Tea told him as she kept looking for the shadow. She went deeper into the library while leaving Yugi alone on the other side.**

**"Yugi you are very strong but you have to let go of your past. The past is the past. You need to let go." Yugi was now really scared. How could the ghost know about his brother, his mother and father, the dreams that have haunted him for so long?**

**"Those dreams are there because you won't let go. You need to let go!" it hissed in his ear. Yugi turned around and saw nothing.**

**"Let go…" with that Yugi was left there a bit startled by the conversation.**

**"Why?" Yugi asked it.**

**"It won't do you any good remembering the man that ruined your life, because then you are letting him win. Besides your brother was always with you even thought you couldn't see him and he has missed you." Yugi knew the voice was right but how did he know about his brother unless….he was his brother.**

**"Brother?" he questioned, he then felt the figure hug him and then disappeared. The room then became very cold as if something left the room.**

**----Down below------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duke and Joey had looked under every rug, rock and anything else you can think of.**

**"Dude this better not be one of Kaiba's jokes or I will honestly kill him!" Joey yelled finally out of patience.**

**"What makes you think its Kaiba doing this?" Duke asked looking under a table.**

**"This is his house! And plus he seems like that kind of guy!" Joey challenged. Duke sighed he had a point. No matter how stupid his reasons are he didn't trust Kaiba either.**

**"Why so doubtful? You need to trust your gusts more captain." a voiced echoed through his ear. He turned around but nothing was there. Joey saw this and came to Duke.**

**"Hey you alright?" Joey asked.**

**"Yeah, just dandy." Duke assured him as he entered a room that was by the hall.**

**"You have friends that you can trust. Why don't you trust your gut for that?" the voice rang in his ear again. Duke was now petrified, this ghost or whatever you want to call it knew the one thing that he didn't trust and that was his gut.**

**"Trust it. It could be the difference between life and death. Trust me." then the voice faded and it went cold in the room that he was in.**

**Joey at the moment was looking in the study. There was nothing but papers but still he knew something was here.**

**"You instincts are good but yet you are always doubtful of what you have done in your past. Especially what you did for sissy. Sometimes you need to tell yourself you did the right thing." Joey turned to see a figure in the dark.**

**"How?" he asked**

**"Your thoughts betray you Joey. I know how you feel, I had to do a lot of things for my brother but I always thought it was worth it. Don't live with the regret of taking your sister away from that awful place. She died happy and that's all that matters." the shadow told him. The shadow could see the sorrow in Joey's eyes.**

**"I won't, your right, she is in a better place." Joey told him. His eyes then changed into thankful eyes.**

**"I found you. Now you have to show yourself." Joey told him. The shadow laughed, "I guess you did." With that he became visible and in the place of the shadow was the last recruit that they were looking for, the Demon.**

**"So your Yugi's brother." Joey said breathing. He laughed a bit.**

**"Yeah, I'm Yugi's brother. The names Yami." He held out his hand and so did Joey.**

**"Nice name and excuse me but….WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE IDEA OF SCARING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF EVERYONE!" Joey yelled only to hear Yami burst out laughing.**

**"That was because you guys didn't trust each other and also a lot of you have doubts that I had to help with. Tea was doubtful of her magic, Yugi was…still stuck in his past, Duke doesn't trust anyone, and there is nothing I can do for Kaiba. As for you, you did what was best for your sister while she was alive yet you regretted it thinking you didn't do anything but you did, Joey. You did a lot more for her than you think." Yami answered, "I wasn't trying to scare anyone but I guess I did."**

**"So it was you who saved Tea then?" Joey questioned.**

**Yami smirked, "If the shoe fits." he then walked into the hall way and Joey followed.**

**"Hey everyone I found the shadow." Joey shouted. Everyone then came and saw the demon they were looking for. He had Yugi's hair only with extra yellow streaks; He had a black bottom shirt and a dark blood like red button up shirt; his pants were also black and so were his boots; he was quite a bit taller than Yugi and almost Joey's height.**

**"So that's the guy that I am not killing right now because?" Tea complained as Yugi and she came down the stairs to join Duke and Joey.**

**"Because he is Yugi's brother and he saved your life." Joey told her. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before asking;**

**"He saved my life? When?"**

**"When the guard ran out the door with no apparent cause." Yugi answered before Joey could. The two boys then met eyes. Their eyes were completely different from one another's; Yugi's were blue and Yami's was a very dark crimson violet color.**

**"I knew you were here from the moment you winked at me." Yugi said before charging for his brother and tackling him into a hug.**

**"I knew you did. I need air Yugi." Yami wheezed out. Yugi blushed a bit and got off of his brother.**

**"That's why I winked so Yugi knew to say no because…."**

**"Because what pretty boy?" Kaiba told him before he could finish. Yami then looked up at the stairs and stared at him.**

**"Well, well, well if it isn't my best friend Kaiba." Yami said sarcastically. Yugi looked at his before turning to look at Kaiba.**

**"Nothing Kaiba, nothing at all." Yami assured him.**

**"You haven't changed a bit since I last found you." Kaiba told him.**

**"Indeed. I'm surprised your still here. You still amaze me Kaiba." Yami told him.**

**"Well what else can I do for you pretty boy? That's my job, to amaze those who don't get amazed easily." Kaiba reported. Yami nodded.**

**"You've done a pretty good job then."Yami then dropped his gaze and looked at Yugi.**

**"Am I missing something?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled.**

**"Just an old acquaintance of mine."Yami assured him. Yugi knew that wasn't the case but Yami gave him a look to drop it. Yugi then knew it was a big secret and he would have to get it out of his brother somehow.**

**"Don't get yourself into this, Yugi." Yami warned his younger brother.**

**"How?" Yugi asked. Yami smirked.**

**"Your thoughts betray you and everyone in this room. I can read everyone's thoughts Yugi. Remember?" Yami reminded him.**

**"Right." Yugi whispered to him.**

**"Well now the group is complete of course if you are going to join us, Kaiba." Tea looked at him.**

**"I will join just because not everyone on the team is insane." Kaiba said looking at Tea. Tea decided to scoot towards Yami. Yami saw how uncomfortable she was and hinted for Yugi to stand between the two of them. Kaiba glared at him. Yami just shrugged at him.**

**"Very well then it's settled, we need to get to Venice if we are to stop Mr. Mysterio. Let's get going." Yami told them.**

**"How are we going to get there pretty boy?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.**

**"I'm sure the captain will have us covered after all we are providing him with a crew, ourselves, are we not?" Yami challenged and looked at Duke.**

**"You know it Yami I've got you covered." Duke said with a secure smile. Kaiba glared at Yami with defeat. They began to head out the door when Yami stopped right in front of Kaiba.**

**"You wish to talk to me Kaiba? I can't help but read your mind." Yami asked him before they left. Kaiba smiled at this question.**

**"As a matter of fact yes, would you….." however before Kaiba could finish Yami looked at him and shut the door.**

**"I don't know what you want with me or who you really are but I can tell you this; my answer is no." With that Yami opened the door and the two of them left as if nothing happened.**

**"What was that?" Tea asked Yami.**

**"Nothing Tea, nothing you need to worry about. Trust me." He assured her. She shrugged and ran ahead to join Yugi. Once they got to the port they were taken to Duke's ship.**

**"Welcome to the Interceptor. Isn't she a beauty?" Duke asked. Joey was amazed.**

**"Dude, awesome ship!" Joey told him. Duke smiled.**

**"Well done captain. Now let's climb aboard." Yugi saluted Duke and was about to climb on only to get kicked aside by Kaiba.**

**"I think I will go first. Thanks." Kaiba told him. Yugi looked at him asking what his problem was.**

**"What is your problem?" Joey yelled at Kaiba.**

**"Yeah. What's the deal?" Tea hissed. Before he could answer Yami came up and answered.**

**"I think Yugi will go first because he was there before your ass was. Now move." Yami threatened. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Kaiba knew it would not be a good idea to press Yami's buttons especially when it's about his brother and he had already done it before. He didn't want to go through that again. Kaiba did what Yami said and let Yugi go in front of him. Yugi looked at Yami with a worried look. Yami assured him with a smile and Yugi then proceeded onward.**

**After that little predicament, that Yami thought was ridiculous, they finally all got on board.**

**"Ok now I am going to need you guys to help me with several things. Tea, you and Yami take care of the masts. Yugi, you and Joey take care of the cartography of the ship. I will be driving this things and Kaiba help the two of them up there with the masts." Yami didn't like that idea and looked at Duke with worried eyes and stared at Tea. Duke then felt his gut as if he said something wrong and saw Yami's face.**

**"Hold that though ok Tea actually you're going to work with Yugi on the maps and Joey your on the masts." Duke told them.**

**"Ay, captain." They all yelled. Yami then gave him a thumbs up. Duke then smirked; Yami had been right trusting his gut did help.**

**The three boys went up to their places and let the mast go free. Yami then got comfortable and laid there. He sighed.**

**"This is going to be a long voyage." He knew that for a fact.**

**"What was that Yam?" Joey asked him.**

**"Nothing Joey, nothing." Yami told him. Joey shrugged and went about what he was doing. Yami then finished with the masts and climbed down to see what Yugi and Tea were doing.**

**---------------Yami's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How's the map going?" I asked them.**

**"Very confusing, I can't tell north or south." Yugi told him.**

**"Uh, Yugi it's upside down." I told him turning the map the right way.**

**"Right we knew that." Yugi told me. I nodded but I wasn't so convinced. I then left the two of them only to be greeted by Kaiba's shoulder.**

**(This is like having an 5 year old on board. He doesn't take no for an answer.)**

**"Is no not an answer for you? Why in the name of hell do you need me?" I asked him grabbing him by the collar.**

**"No its not. Besides I'm still going to ask you about it until you give in. Your one strong demon. You're going to get hurt if you don't" Kaiba warned me.**

**"I'm sorry I don't know what's good for me and I don't take threats so catch ya later." I was suddenly tackled and almost thrown off the ship if I hadn't jumped. I then looked over to see Kaiba coming right for me.**

**"Yami!" Tea yelled out. I then grabbed Kaiba's arm and threw him against the deck of the ship. He got up and punched me in the face. I felt it and it hurt like crazy but I turned around and punched him back and kicked him in the stomach.**

**"That's enough!" Duke yelled at us. I swallowed, the blood in my mouth was very warm and some of it was dripping down my face.**

**"Watch it Yami!" Joey and Yugi yelled. Suddenly I received a kick in the stomach.**

**(Ok, enough is enough.) I got up and punched him, kicked him and threw him into the ship's walls. He was out cold. I then collapsed onto my knees. He had kicked me pretty hard in the stomach and my mouth was still bleeding.**

**Duke came rushing over to me.**

**"No more fighting on my ship mate, alright?" He questioned.**

**"Fine with me." I assured him. Blood continued to pour down my face. Suddenly I remembered Tea's thirst.**

**"Get Tea out of here. NOW!" I yelled to Yugi but it was too late. She charged for me. I quickly pushed Duke out of the way and took her attack and quickly climbed up onto the masts. Yugi quickly ran to see if Duke was alright.**

**"Yami! Grab her and snap her out of it!" Yugi told me. I heard him but in the process I was kicked in the side**

**(Easier said than done) I though and I dodged another attack. I then had an idea a lured her to the mast with loose rope. I tried grabbing her with it but she was too quick.**

**(Damn it! I really hate vampires.) I then tried again and this time I managed to pin her down on the mast.**

**"Tea! Snap out of it! Tea!" I yelled at her. She heard me and began to relax however it was not enough. I knew what I had to do. I had to give her blood. I pressed my lips onto hers and I felt her clean off the blood in my mouth. I then pulled away and Tea was ok but she was staring at me with wide eyes. Then I realized why, I had just kissed her. I quickly got up and leaned on the mast only to encounter a lot of pain in my side. I collapsed.**

**"Are you alright?" Tea asked as she came to me. I didn't want to look at her, not after what I did.**

**"I'm fine just…deeply bruised in the abdomen area." I told.**

**"I'm sorry Yami I just…" she began**

**"It's fine Tea it was your instinct, you sensed blood and charged. Your fine Tea." I told her looking at her to assure her that I was fine but let me tell you her kicks hurt, a lot. She was still not convinced I decided to try something and I kissed her forehead. She looked at me and smiled then she grabbed my face and our lips met. I was shocked, but it melted away and then after what seemed like forever we broke apart.**

**We both stared at each other for a minute and then snapped back to reality.**

**"This never happened, agreed." She said.**

**"Agreed." I nodded in agreement. She then helped me up and got me to the deck below.**

**"Yami are you alright?" Yugi yelled. I nodded with a lot of pain.**

**"You are so not ok." Joey told him and helped Tea carry me into my room.**

**"I'm fine guys really…Ow! What the crap was that for?" I told them only to receive a punch from Joey in my side.**

**"Right. You are not ok." Yugi told me. I sighed with defeat.**

**"Ok we are bandaging you up so no buts, demon boy." Duke told me. The other's then left to go help with Kaiba. I took off my shirt so that Duke could bandage me up.**

**"Dang you got bruised up pretty good. Especially by Tea." Duke told me.**

**"Yeah, I know…Ow." I yelped as he raped the bandages around me. Duke laughed.**

**"That bad hu?" I nodded.**

**"What's up with Kaiba wanting to attack you like that?" Duke questioned. I sighed.**

**"Stupidity and a lot of other things that I'm not going to get you involved into." I told him simply. Duke looked at me then finished. Someone knocked at the door and Tea and Joey came in.**

**"You are so not taking those bandages off especially since it hurts that bad." By that time my shirt was back on.**

**"Yes mother." I teased. She glared at me. I then laid down and rested. They then left except for Joey. Duke and Yugi then tended to Kaiba and his wounds. Tea on the other hand went and sat in her room thinking about what had just happened.**

**"Question why are you still here?" I asked.**

**"I was told to stay here to make sure you don't take off the bandages." Joey told me.**

**"What is it with everyone thinking I'm going to take off the bandages?" I practically yelled.**

**"Yugi told us a story about it. Your father gave you a gash on your side and you took off the bandages so yeah. Blame him." Joey told me.**

**(Curses YUGI!) I mentally cursed myself**

**-------------------------------------------Tea's POV---------------------------------------**

**We had kissed up there on the masts. I couldn't believe I even grabbed his face and kissed him again. He had kissed me just so that I would get under control and I kissed him again. What in the world was I thinking?**

**"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi came in and asked me.**

**"Oh, yeah Yugi I'm fine. Don't worry. Just kind of taken aback by the way I attacked your brother like that. "I admitted.**

**"You saw blood and you haven't feed today Tea, I'm sure Yami doesn't hate you. Plus it was my fault for not getting you out of there in time." Yugi said. I smiled at the younger Yami.**

**"Yeah but it wasn't your fault. I should learn to control my craving of blood." I told him as he handed me some water and I drank some.**

**"Maybe my brother could help you." Yugi suggested I then chocked on my water. Yugi looked at me strangely.**

**"Is there something you aren't telling me Tea?" He asked. I then regretted chocking on my water.**

**"Well, let's just say in order to snap me out of it he had to give me blood and he was bleeding from his mouth so he kissed me." I told him. Yugi was shocked. "Then he got off me I think feeling bad for what he did but he couldn't. Kaiba and I bruised him up pretty bad. I told him I was sorry for hurting him like that and he said it was fine. I wasn't convinced so he kissed me on the forehead, then something came over me and I grabbed his face and kissed him. Then we told each other that never happened." Yugi didn't know what to say.**

**"Um, that is a bit strange. Especially with Kaiba, you know liking you. I didn't expect my brother to have feelings for you, or you for him." Yugi admitted. I laughed a bit.**

**"Me neither, Yugi." I told him quiet surprised at the whole thing.**

**"You and Yami, I'm going to have to get use to this." Yugi joked. I laughed.**

**"Promise you won't tell anybody?" I looked at him with serious eyes.**

**"You have my word Tea." Yugi told her and they pinky swore.**

**------------------------------------------------------------ Yami's POV--------------------------------------------**

**I was laid on my bed and left to rest. Joey was still in the room only he was half asleep. I smiled at my friend.**

**(Joey, Joey, Joey I knew you were never a good night guard.) I laughed. I then took my shirt off and slowly took off the bandages. It hurt but once I got them off I could heal myself. I was finally at the last strand of the bandage when the door opened.**

**"What do you think you're doing Mr.?" Tea questioned me after a few seconds. I sighed. Joey then jumped up from his snooze.**

**"I was awake! I promise!" Joey yelled. I gave Joey a weird look. Tea looked at him as if saying idiot. Then Joey saw me trying to take my bandages.**

**"What do you think you're doing?" Joey yelled at me.**

**(Crap, now I am never going to take these off.)**

**"Nothing just adjusting the bandages." I lied.**

**"Right, you were taking them off when I told you to leave them on." She hissed. "and as for you weren't you suppose to make sure he didn't do this!" Joey was now looking for something to say but nothing came out.**

**This was going to be interesting.**

**"Um…..about that…..I kind of….sort of…feel asleep." He finally said in defeat. Tea sighed.**

**"I noticed. Don't you dare think you're going to get away with that Yami." She warned me.**

**"Ok fine I am but I can heal it in two seconds, watch." I grabbed her hand that she scrapped up where we were fighting and the scares vanished. Joey stood there amazed as was Tea.**

**"There see now I am going to heal my bruises that Kaiba gave to me. Ok?" I looked at her asking for permission. She stared at me for quite awhile and I have to say I was losing patience. Joey saw and was about to laugh but I gave him a glare that made him shut up.**

**"Ok, just this once." She told me as she left the room and grabbed Joey by the ear taking him with her. I then took the last bandage off and healed myself.**

**-----------------------------Tea's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I came into Yami's room only to find him shirtless. It was the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. His abs were extremely well built and he was stronger than I thought a lot stronger. Who demons were that good looking. He looked completely mesmerizing. I can't believe I am saying this but he looked yummy. I was trying to get my mind off of him, scolding myself for it.**

**"What do you think you're doing Mr.?" I asked. By the look on his face he knew he was busted. Just then Joey shot up and said something that I didn't quiet catch. Yami looked at him as if he was crazy and I was just thinking idiot.**

**He then yelled at Yami once he saw the bandages. Yami tried lying his way out but that didn't work so he showed me what he was doing. He healed my hand; Joey and I were completely dumbfounded. I then let him off this once. I then left and went up on deck to see Duke driving the ship and Yugi trying to figure out the map, then I saw Kaiba. I quickly ran towards Yugi and began helping him before Kaiba could do or say anything. I then saw Joey go to the masts.**

**-----------------------------------Yami's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It felt good not to have a zillion bruises on my abs. I laid there making sure it didn't hurt anymore and left and went on deck to see Kaiba was just as refreshed as I was.**

**We stared at each other before I walked away to help Joey with the masts.**

**"Let's play nice children." Duke teased. I laughed before punching him in the arm. We then all got to work. I finished and relaxed up on the mast feeling the wind on my face.**

**" Yami!" Yugi yelled. I looked below and he was waving me down. I got up and grabbed a rope and swung down.**

**"what's bugging you Yugi?" I asked him.**

**"Kaiba wants to talk to me..and I don't like the sound of it." He told me. I didn't like the sound of this especially when he asked my brother. I followed him and we went into Kaiba's room.**

**"What do you want after trying to beat the hell out of me?" I asked sharply. Kaiba smirked. Joey looked at the guy and didn't like the look of this situation.**

**"Yeah, what do you want with me?" Yugi asked.**

**"I just want to warn you for the last time to do what's good for you before you get yourself killed." Kaiba warned us but mostly me.**

**"I already told you I don't do well with warnings even after you tried to beat the shit out of me." I told him.**

**"What is he talking about?" Yugi asked me.**

**"Leave Yugi out of this….NOW. You got who you want here." I hissed. Yugi was a little taken aback by the venom in my voice. Kaiba glared at me before nodding. He knew better than to question me.**

**"Wheeler get out of here."Yugi looked at me and a nodded to him while smiling a bit for comfort.**

**(It will be fine I am here to protect you.) I whispered to him through his mind, he nodded and then left.**

**"Anything else?" I asked but then regretted it almost immediately. He smirked.**

**"There is something else and you know what it is Yami, so what do you say?" He questioned me.**

**"No." I replied, "and don't ever ask me for that again because it's not going to work. You can do it yourself. We're done here." I left the room leaving a steaming mad Kaiba behind. There was no way I would do that, not now and not ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete hopefully I will get chapter 3 up real soon. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody sorry about the long wait, been busy but here it is! Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: (Yugi's POV) **

**I stood there in the cabin looking at the sea from the window , thinking about everything, trying to figure out what the heck was going on;**

**(When we were kids, I thought I knew him. But ever since the whole demon thing I have been so confused. I want answers to these things, but now my brother is keeping a bigger secret from me. Something that involves Kaiba and I want to know, I want to help. However I think that's easier said than done. My brother already gave me the look. But how can I just sit there.) **

**(By knowing that I am doing this to keep you safe.) My brother told me as he walked into the cabin without me hearing him. How in the world did he get in without me hearing!**

**(How…the world did you..?) I asked.**

"**I snuck in. It one of the things a Demon is most good at." He smirked as I turned around to face away from him.**

**(How…much did you hear.) I asked him.**

"**Enough to tell you that you aren't going to get many answers." Yami explained. I glared at him. He shrugged at me and gazed at the moving water.**

"**Isn't the water so mysterious?" he asked me.**

"**Not as mysterious as you are to me now Yami." I responded. He sighed.**

"**I'm sorry Yugi but there is so much happening that I question if it is safe to even tell you."**

**(What did you get yourself into!) I yelled into his head. He bit his lip, **

"**Let's just say things are a little complicated." he replied me. He sighed and was about to leave until I grabbed his arm.**

"**You are helping me but you're not helping yourself." I told him. This made him laugh a little to himself.**

"**You always were hard headed and stubborn." Yami said as he faced me. **

"**You know I want to help you. That's what brother's do. "I glared at him for awhile until he finally caved in. He knew I was right.**

"**What do you want to know?" Yami finally surrendered.**

"**How did you and Kaiba meet?" I asked.**

"**You really want to know?" he turned around and crosses his arms. I shrugged.**

"**Is that a yes or a no?" Yami teased.**

"**Fine, yes I want to know."I replied a bit annoyed that I wasn't getting any answers.**

"**Alright then. I met Kaiba in Livinshire. It was one of those days' I wasn't exactly hidden. I was walking around the place when suddenly this very loud shriek was heard in the alley. I decided to take a look and ran towards the alley until I got to the corner and peaked. There were two men, one was Kaiba the other was a tallish man with black hair. They had been bickering and at the current moment Kaiba had a death grip on the other man. They told each other things and he called the other man M. After something M had said Kaiba finally released him." **

**I gasped; this was the exact same man who had invented the League.**

"**But he invented the league?" Yami nodded and place a finger on my mouth. **

"**Once Kaiba had released him he began telling Kaiba things. He told Kaiba that he had hired 5 people; an invisible man, a pirate, a vampire, and a shape shifter. Once he said shape shifter I only thought of you. You are the only shape shifter alive. Then something else caught my attention. He said there was a 6****th**** person who was supposed to be in the group but he couldn't locate them. He then showed Kaiba a picture of me. Where he got the picture was a mystery. Kaiba questioned him about it, and then he told him I was a demon. Kaiba was a bit taken back by the news and told M he would set out and look for me immediately. I don't know what shocked Kaiba so much but I knew I had to hide. I then took off into the street and went into another alley and hid in its shadows. I stayed there for many days only leaving to get food and such things but then Kaiba came into the alley I was in. I decided to have a little fun. I taunted him with my voice; he then called me a coward and demanded that I showed myself. I didn't, at first but then he told me he would hurt you if I didn't. I couldn't let that happen so I showed myself, and that's how we met."**

**I couldn't believe him. "You are not cutting it off there you need to tell me the whole thing! Come on Yami! I trusted you and told you when I was in trouble! You helped me now LET ME HELP YOU!" I was not going to let him do this alone, not while he's got me. He sighed; he was getting frustrated with me.**

"**You are not getting into this!" he told me.**

"**You're my brother; it is my obligation to help you!" I challenged.**

"**You're my little brother and it's my job to keep you safe even if it means keeping secrets from you!" Yami spatter back. I looked at him.**

"**You don't have to do this alone, Yami, especially when I'm here. No brother of mine is doing anything alone." I stared deep into his eyes, searching for answer.**

"**Fine but it stays in your head. Don't make me regret this." He warned me. I made a cross on my heart and paid close attention. **

"**After that he began asking me questions, mostly of what I can do, and if I had dealt with vampires, shape shifter, and invisible people. I told him yes. He then asked…if I would join him and kill off Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler and Duke. I told him why he needed you guys gone. He told me that he needed a piece of you guys and to do that he needs you dead. He would then be able to create a clone army of all of you and control whatever he wants. I…said no and that I'd rather die than be the person who kills my own brother and his friends." **

"**So….they want us dead?" I asked him. He nodded. I then stared at Yami. **

"**And he is on this ship?" I hissed.**

"**I was hoping he would lead us to M's hide out but that would mean he would have to collect a sample from each of you." Yami explained to me as he walked over to the window where the water was visible.**

"**That's pretty risky though Yami. For one he might actually kill us for it. Also if he does get the samples then he can begin to make the army that M wants." I explained.**

"**I know but it's the only chance we've got to find where M is." Yami told me. I knew he had a point.**

"**I know this is going to be hard but you can't tell anyone." Yami told me and I was about to complain but Yami glared.**

"**Don't make me regret what I just did." I bit my lip and started to walk out of the room and as I turned to tell Yami thanks he was gone. This guy does not know how to stay put!**

**(I hate it when you do that you know.) I told him before smirking and walking out onto deck.**

**(I know.) **

* * *

**that was chapter three. I have to admit i had a hard time with it but i hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4! I will try to update quicker since my sports season is now over so sorry about the long wait!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**I had just finished talking to Yami and was headed down the corridor when I caught a glimpse of Kaiba walking straight towards Duke's room.**

**(That can't be good.) I thought and began following him in the shadows casted by the ship. I tried not to go too negative but for some reason I was not helping myself very much. If Kaiba was going to try anything I knew it would be sometime soon. However I didn't want to overlook it because he could just be walking to the bathroom or something but that was not sitting well with my stomach.**

**[Yami, are you there?]**

**[What is it? You better have a good reason for waking me up.] Yami told me. I rolled my eyes.**

**[Kaiba is walking towards Duke's room and I do not like it.] I reported.**

**[Calm down. Are you sure he is not just going to the bathroom?] He questioned. **

**[Do you really think I haven't thought of that! That just doesn't feel right, so I say he is not.] I argued.**

**[Ok, ok chill! If he goes into Duke's room tell me. Don't try anything…over the top.]Yami warned me. **

**[Don't I always?] I asked.**

**[Do you really want a truthful answer?] Yami asked.**

**[You wonder who I get it from. You're not any better.] I retorted.**

**[…..] Yami side was silent.**

**[That's what I thought but I will be careful.] I then turned off the link and continued to follow Kaiba. We passed about 20 rooms until we came to the final one down the hall. Kaiba then knocked on the door. The door opened and Duke came out.**

**(I hate it when I'm right.) I then snuck into the shadows where the light of the room didn't hit. And watch the two of them talk a little. At first nothing seemed to happen then Duke invited him inside and shut the door. I crept up to the door and listened in.**

********************* (In the room POV: Duke) *********************************

"**What is it that you're looking for Kaiba?" I asked him after the small conversation we had outside.**

"**It's nothing special. Just a small island nearby. I wanted to know what it was called and you happen to have all the maps so I thought you would be the best person to ask." Kaiba answered simply with the same expression as always. I thought about it for awhile and then nodded. **

"**I'll be right back. I'll go get a map." I turned around a little hesitant but I ended up leaving the room. Once I left the room, I regretted it tremendously. **

********************* (POV: Kaiba) ****************************************

**Once he left the room I went to work and looked for the plans. His technology was one of the necessities M needed. I searched as quietly as possible until I came to a weird looking dresser. It was a closet that was a very dark brown. I opened it and found nothing but a small dark colored box and inside would be the chip he was looking for.**

**(Why would he leave this unprotected like that?) I reached out to grab it only to be stung by the force field around it. **

**(Damn it.) I had been tricked.**

******************** (POV: Duke) ******************************************

**I knew he was up to something so I quickly turned on the force field with my key and waited behind my door. Then I heard the dresser door open. I knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to get it.**

"**That's what I thought Kaiba. You sneaky little bastard. Get out of here before you get hurt." Duke threatened him.**

"**You are talking to an immortal, fool. Try your swords and your guns. You can't kill me." Kaiba announced. I knew he was right but I wasn't about to let him get away with my chest without a fight.**

"**You aren't going anywhere with that box so I suggest you leave and we forget this whole thing happened." I told him sternly. He laughed and charged towards me. My sword swung right into his stomach and he jumped out of the way to avoid more damage. He knelt down for two seconds and got back up completely healed.**

**(What in the world is he?) I asked myself, and then suddenly I was lifted into the air by the collar of my shirt.**

"**Where is it?" he asked me looking into my eyes. **

"**Where is what?" I said plainly with the breath I had left. He smirked when he saw something dangling from my neck. I cursed.**

"**I can either break your neck or you can give it to me."Kaiba said in simple terms. I thought about this very hard. **

"**Then you better put me down." I challenged. He hesitated then put me down. I then began untying my chain ever so slowly. I then eyed the room for an open window, and found one.**

"**I hope you don't mind getting wet, because that's where it's going to go!" I then threw it to the best of my ability out the window and made it. Kaiba tried to jump for it but it was out the window before he could catch it.**

"**You little…son of a bitch!" He then grabbed me and through me against the wall. I then landed on the ground in pain. I couldn't get up at all. I just managed to see Kaiba's hand go through the force field and tear the chest open.**

**(No! Please No!) I wanted to yell that but showing weakness to Kaiba would hurt a lot worse than I already am.**

"**Nice try foolish Mortal but I've got what I need and now I will see you asleep before I leave your presence, Captain." He mocked me before he kicked me in the stomach. I then lost all vision and was shrouded in darkness.**

******************* (POV: Yugi) **********************************************

**I was about to scream. To charge into the room and kill Kaiba there and now but I held myself to the door.**

**(Duke is a big boy. He's smart and strong, he can get himself out of this mess.) Then suddenly I heard a loud thud, and a loud chuckle. I heard several other noises before I heard the last words Kaiba told Duke. I then backed away from the door and hid. Kaiba came out with a chest of some sort and then dashed off back into the hall. I saw him then put it into a small bag and then into his pocket. I then ran into the room and saw Duke on the ground out cold.**

"**Duke! Duke! Wake up!" I hissed. I looked around for something to help me but I honestly had no idea what to do. **

**[Yami!] I yelled at the top of my lungs through the link.**

**[What is it Yugi? Are you alright? What happened!] He asked almost immediately. **

**[Duke has been knocked out cold! And I think he is heading to Joey's and Tea's room next!] I was in a frantic panic.**

**[Didn't I tell you to let me know if he goes into Duke's room! I'll take care of the other two, you need to stay there and keep an eye on Duke. Make sure he doesn't get into worse condition than he already is.] Yami told me.**

**[I'm sorry Yami, their conversation didn't get violent till the end and I…I froze up.] I admitted. It scared the heck out of me.**

**[I know Yugi but sometimes you got to know how to snap out of it. I'm on my way out. If anything happens holler for me.] Yami assured me. I nodded but didn't say anything through the link. I think my brother understood because the link was turned off for the time being.**

************************ (POV: Joey) ******************************************

**I was about to turn in for the night until I heard the knock on my door. I looked through the little hole in the door only to see the one person I hated on this whole entire ship.**

**(Great just the visitor I wanted to see.) I thought sarcastically. I thought really hard about leaving him hanging outside but I opened the door.**

"**What a pleasant surprise Kaiba. What do you want?" I went straight to the point. No way would this guy visit me without a reason.**

"**Now, now Wheeler. Is that any way to treat a guest? However seeing as I am out of precious time I can't really waste my time on a loser can I?" He then took out a sword and pointed it towards my face.**

"**Where are they Wheeler?" **

**I stared at the point of sword but I didn't move or for that matter speak.**

"**Speak now or forever be silent Wheeler." Kaiba warned me. I glared at him.**

"**Never. I will never tell you where they are. Now leave." I told him. Kaiba smiled as if saying I don't think so. His sword then came towards me in a swing that I managed to avoid with ease.**

"**You're a lot quicker than I thought Wheeler. Perhaps you might make a formidable opponent yet." I grinded my teeth together. This guy really knew how to get under your skin just right for you to make a wrong move and that's exactly what I did. I fell right for the trap. I charged without thinking and Kaiba's sword went right to me side leaving me with a nice slice mark. I then collapsed and looked up a Kaiba.**

"**With this I won't need anything from you. Night, night Wheeler." With one more final blow I was left unconscious or in Kaiba's words asleep.**

************************ (POV: Yami) ******************************************

**I began running down the hall desperately trying to get to Joey's room before Kaiba did. Sadly I was too late. I found poor Joey knocked out on the floor just as Duke must have been. **

**(Damn it Kaiba!) I then ran to Tea's room at full speed. I told Yugi to go to Joey and patch him up. I then found the door open to Tea's room and I heard a high pitch scream. I ran to the room faster than before. I had to get there in time.**

************************ (POV: Tea) *******************************************

**I woke up horrified to find Kaiba in my room.**

"**What are you doing in here?" I asked practically shaking. My words somewhat slurred. Kaiba smirked at me and took a couple of steps towards me. I stepped back as far as I possibly could to avoid any contact.**

"**What's the matter Tea? Afraid that I might hurt you? Don't worry it will only be a scratch." He held up a pocket knife and this made me jump.**

"**Get away from me you psychopath!" I screamed. He then grabbed me right around the neck with his arm and pointed the knife towards me.**

"**Trust me Tea I don't want to do this to you but I need a sample of your blood so be a good girl and let me cut you above the knuckles where is will hurt the least. He was about to cut my knuckles when I suddenly moved me hand and he cut right through the palm of my hand.**

"**Ahhh!" I screamed. It stung like hell. I saw Kaiba whip my blood onto a napkin and put it in his pocket and he started to make his way for the door. Then suddenly out of nowhere I saw Kaiba go flying into the wall of my room. I looked over to see Yami out of breath, and eyes glowing red. It looked terrifying. I crawled all the way back into the corner to hide, I was petrified.**

********************** (POV: Yami) ****************************************** **

**I saw the look in her eyes and she was terrified. Once she crawled away out of harm's way I gave my full attention to Kaiba.**

"**You know Yami; you always know how to make a dramatic entrance. Lucky for you I always save the best for last." **

"**How thoughtful of you. Can't say you'll get anything from me, I'm afraid. After all you couldn't even get me then. Why is now any different? Also what about Yugi?" I questioned. Kaiba didn't look to happy with my little speech. He looked ready to kill.**

"**I already have what I need from him. I took a piece of his fur when he transformed into a tiger in my mansion. I knew you would protect him right from the start so I got his earlier. Tough luck isn't it?" Now I didn't much like Kaiba's speech. How could I have been so blind!**

"**You bastard!" I hissed **

"**Enough chat let's see how demonic you really are! " Kaiba then charged. I dodge the first knife attack and I camouflaged myself into the wall.**

"**Damn it Yami! I don't have time to play hid and seek." He was irritated and mad so I knew I had to be extremely careful otherwise he could launch back and hurt Tea. That was one thing I wanted to avoid. **

"**Now, now Kaiba patience. After all you're the one that brought this on yourself!" I hissed and launched myself on him and clawed his shoulder. He screeched in agony. I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. I forgot about his pocket knife and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain run right through my shoulder blade. I heard Tea scream in the background but I held back my screams and stared him down. He looked terrified not only because I didn't collapse but because my eyes were red.**

"**Get out, or you will face my true wrath. I am stronger than my father ever was, and I will shread you to pieces Kaiba. Just like I was tempted to do to him only I couldn't, not with Yugi there at such a young age. Make no mistake about that. You are not immortal; I know your weakness so watch your step. One wrong move Kaiba and you are finished." With that I dropped him and he went sprinting through the door. I then knelt down and took the knife out of my shoulder blade and looked at Tea. My eyes and hands were normal again.**

*********************** (POV: Tea) ******************************************

**Throughout the whole battle I watched worried for Yami's safety. Then Kaiba stabbed the knife right into his shoulder blade. I screamed. Yami however didn't even flinch. I was very surprise he didn't collapse. Yami then looked straight up at Kaiba and whispered something that I couldn't hear at all. After that Yami let Kaiba fall and he took off. I have never seen Kaiba run that fast in my life and once Kaiba was out of the room I saw Yami hunch down. I was about to run over to him but I saw him take the knife right out of his arm. I gasped. Surely that hurt like hell but all he did was look at me afterward with his normal colored worried eyes. I couldn't help but run to him and hug him. I then cried, it was a very terrifying experience for me. I froze up completely and was of no help to anyone. Some vampire I am. Yami hugged me back and helped me calm down. I then saw Yugi come through the door.**

"**Tea! Are you alright?" he questioned. I nodded my head while laying it on Yami's shoulder. Yugi saw the large gash in his brother's shoulder and his eyes widen.**

"**Yami! What happen to your shoulder!" Yugi then came over to examine it but just like we saw it, it was gone. Yami smiled.**

"**It was nothing Yugi. Just a stab wound." He assured him. **

"**Just a stab wound! You could have been killed!" Yugi yelled at him. This made me laugh a bit. Yami rolled his eyes and helped me stand up. He then grabbed my hand and looked at my palm. **

"**Yugi patch this up please. How are the other two?" Yami asked.**

"**They're fine. Duke just woke up and Joey is asleep. The poor guy was tiered." Yugi reported. Yami laughed at the last comment. We all heard a clinging sound which sounded like Kaiba had just left the ship.**

"**I'll go make sure our unwelcomed guest took the right boat and left." Yami told the both of us. However he kept looking at me.**

"**What are you thinking about Tea?" he questioned me.**

"**It's just…I thought I was going to die today….but I could have defended myself. Yet I froze up. In all honestly I thought I was a goner." I explained.**

"**You just have to learn to react that's all." Yugi told me, "Trust me I did the same thing today too." He then shot me one of his adorable smiles. Yami smiled a bit but then it faded.**

"**I'll tell you both something; there are worse things out there than dying." Yami told us and after saying that he headed for the door. I stared at him trying to understand what he meant but then another questioned popped into my head. What if…? It was a scary thought but it was possible. Maybe just maybe.**

"**Wait Yami!" I ran after him until I arrived at the stairs where it led to the deck.**

"**Tea! Come back!" Yugi yelled for me but I kept running. (It's fine Yugi, she has a right to ask.)**

"**Yes?" His violet eyes looking at me with sweet kindness. **

"**I….was…..um….I" I then felt him lift my chin up. I then looked into his eye's and they looked sad almost watery.**

"**Yes, Tea. I have died before." **

**

* * *

**

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff Hanger! There is chapter 4 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with chapter 5! Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: (Yami's POV)**

**Tea stared at me with a horrible look on her face. I can't say I blame her really. I mean I just told her I had died before which isn't untrue. However it wouldn't be easy to explain how I died or how I even manage to come alive. I sighed and smiled a small smile before departing the hall and heading up the rope ladder. Yugi looked at me from the corner of his eye with a bit of concern.**

**(Do you think that was ok to tell her? Especially when….) Yugi asked innocently.**

**(It was better than lying to her Yugi. I mean, I don't know! I don't think lying would have helped the matter. It's a bit complicated to explain.) I regretted saying all that almost immediately.**

**(What else have you hidden from me!) Yugi spat. I knew that was a bad idea. A really big slip on my part and this didn't help to make the situation any easier. **

**(Yugi I didn't explain because you were extremely young and so was I and it's very difficult to comprehend. Plus I'm afraid you'll do something about it without thinking. I don't even understand it myself so…yeah….um I'm going to go on deck. Make sure Tea's ok please.)**

**(Yes but Yami what are you talking about? Is that the reason you disappear? Please tell me!)**

**(That's part of it Yugi but another part was to get that man away from the one thing I had left.) **

**(Did he….kill mom then?) Yugi asked in a very shaky voice.**

**(Yes Yugi. And I was next then you. However…..things didn't go as planned for him….) I then shut off the link before Yugi could respond. Keeping my head out of those thoughts I kept walking forward towards the deck. However I couldn't help but think of what happened that night. It was something that I will never forget or for that matter forgive.**

**My mom didn't deserve her death and unfortunately I witnessed it. I had gone looking for my mom because Yugi was crying and I didn't know what to do. I then came to their room and peaked in to see if it was ok to go inside but what I saw wasn't something I wanted to see. My mom was crying and screaming in pain, my father was laughing. Finally to put her out of her misery he snapped her neck. I sat there petrified with fear and began running to get my brother. I think my so called father heard me and ran after me. He caught up with me and grabbed me, pinned me to the wall and then the man that calls himself my father tried to kill the only witness that saw him kill her. He then stabbed me right in the heart and I fell to the ground. The next thing I remember was darkness until I opened my eyes again and saw the knife sticking out of my chest. I remember taking a deep breath and pulling it out then looking everywhere to see where in the world I was. I was still in the hall where my mother was killed and then I jumped up; Yugi. I forgot about the pain in my chest and sprinted home and when I got there he was about to stab my brother. I screamed. My father looked over with wide eyes and lowered his knife.**

"**You speak anything to anyone, and your brother is history. You hear me!" I remember his threat like it was yesterday. **

"**Lift up your shirt! NOW!" He yelled at me. I then lifted up my shirt and what I saw left me with no air. The wound was completely gone all that was left was a huge scar. My dad then nodded his head and left us. A seven year old and a five year old to fend for ourselves with him coming home just beat us.**

**I had to keep quiet for so many years until the day I was older and strong enough to attacked him and also get Yugi to out of harm's way. I put a lot of thought into that day until I was certain that Yugi wouldn't be in any danger. I shook my head shaking all those thoughts out of my head. **

**{There isn't any time to think about that} I thought to myself. However before I realized it I smacked the ladder with my head.**

**{Damn! That hurt!} I hissed. I sighed and cleared my head and began to make my way up the stairs before I realized something. Where are Joey and Duke? I was already half way up the ladder when I saw Duke attempting to grab the helm.**

**{Well, there's one less to worry about now to find thing 2} I smiled to myself as Duke tried to grab the wheel but failed to do so because of his side. Kaiba had given him quiet a bruise on the side.**

"**You need to rest. You haven't recovered yet." I told him. Duke sighed and looked at me.**

"**Yeah but you…." I put a hand up to tell him to stop talking and he obeyed. Not very happy about it but he did listen just the same. **

"**I know how to handle a boat at least out here where it's deep. You can relax until we get to Vienna. You needed it after what Kaiba gave you." **

"**Fine, fine, fine but I still want to see Kaiba head chopped off. That bastard almost killed everyone on the ship! Why did you let him get away?" Now I was mad. I took in a deep breath and looked at him.**

"**Maybe because I want to find M. Maybe because Kaiba could lead US there and then we COULD defeat M once and for all. Have those thoughts ever run through your mind?" I tried my best to keep the edge out f my voice but it didn't work very well. Today was just not my day. I don't think Duke noticed because he stood there dumbfounded.**

"**You are a genius! I don't know why I didn't think of that but still we have to get back all that information and samples they stole from all of us." Duke explained but was still very impressed with the idea that I came up with on the spot. Honestly I found nothing so fascinating about it but I wasn't about to kill the moment. At least I wasn't getting yelled at and I was pleased with that. **

"**Sit." I told him. He obeyed and sat down on the deck however he was in serious pain. I knew I had to heal it now if he was going to be able to move the ship. I poked my claws out a bit and cut my knuckles and let my blood ooze out.**

"**This is going to taste really gross but it will help." Duke looked at my blood and his face turned green but he licked my hand and gulped down the saliva mixed with blood. **

"**That was gross." He whispered as I got up. I chuckled and wrapped my hand.**

"**Well Demon blood isn't exactly yummy to a lot of creatures but it will heal you faster so you can actually move." I explained. Duke nodded in understanding and laid back to rest.**

**I then turned around and took the wheel. Steering a boat to me was really boring but today it was quiet enjoyable and relaxing. However I began to think about something. I haven't seen Joey at all. Now I was concern and I closed my eyes to listen for his thoughts. It took me a long time to finally get a glimpse of his thoughts. I then strained my strength to hear it more clearly and I was not happy with what I heard.**

**{You have really outdone yourself this time Joey. Gosh darn it! I thought I told Yugi to keep an eye on him! Darn his invisibility.} I cursed and sighed heavily. How in the world are we going to get him out of there and exactly where is there? **

"**Why don't we just go on, instead of going to Vienna?" Duke suddenly asked about of the blue. I looked at Duke with a questioned look. That was pretty random. **

" **I guess it would be easier but because one of us chose to do the most stupidest think in the world and the only way we'll get him back is if we load up in Vienna. We have to stop there and meet him in the mountains of Eurasia." I said casually still straining to read Joey's mind to find out where the heck he was. Thankfully he was smart and thinking the whole thing through before doing something stupid and he was also still hidden. **

**{Thank Ra for that.}**

"**Wait what?" Duke suddenly asked then realized it was way to quiet. Joey.**

"**You are kidding me. Where is Joey? Yami!" Duke yelled at me but I kept my face forward.**

"**Unfortunately he hitched a ride with Kaiba on his getaway sub. Reading minds comes in very handy but the bad part is I can't tell if they're serious or not. By the looks of this he wasn't quiet kidding." I explained. Duke eyes grew ten times larger than they normally were.**

"**You are so not serious. Joey isn't that smart! He is going to get himself killed!" Duke exclaimed.**

"**All the more reason to get to Vienna faster." I said calmly and Duke tried his hardest to relax but when a friend with Joey's character does something this absurd you can't really feel calm. You want to panic and panic bad. A couple of hours passed by and I saw what looked like a port.**

"**Duke, you might want to take over." I said standing aside from the wheel.**

"**With pleasure." He whispered. He got up and felt absolutely no pain.**

"**I see my plan worked." I told him as he took the wheel.**

"**Oh yeah, I guess it was worth it." Duke replied as I walked off laughing a bit.**

**(We're in Vienna.) I told Yugi walking towards the room they were both still in.**

**(Awesome! By the way Tea decided to get some sleep so I have to go wake her up. Speaking of which how are Joey and Duke up there.) I paused and though of my answer before actually responding.**

**(Let's just say one's in over his head and has completely lost it while the other one is as stubborn as ever. The lost one seems to have….gone missing) I told him only when I got to the last part I kind of began to fade so it was difficult to hear. Unfortunately I think Yugi heard.**

**(Oh, well then there both back to normal…..wait….excuse me?) Yugi questioned.**

**(I was hoping you didn't hear but um thing 2 kind of flew the coop and went after Kaiba in his sub. And we are now going to have to go fetch him.) I explained.**

**Yugi lightly chuckled (You are so joking….right?)**

**(…..) I had nothing to say after that.**

**(WHAT IS JOEY THINKING?) Yugi screamed. I held my head as if I had a really bad headack.**

**(That hurts you know!) I hissed. **

**(Sorry….my bad. But honestly! What are we going to do?) **

**(Well thankfully he isn't doing anything irrational. He is looking for a message machine to send us a coded message with the coordinates so the best thing we can do now is reload ourselves with supplies and think of a plan for when we do find M and Kaiba.) I assured him. **

**(Alright. Sounds good I guess. How did Duke take it?) I thought about it for a moment.**

**(Just as bad as you did only I think yours was worse.) I answered rubbing my head. Yugi chuckled a bit before cutting off the link. I sighed as I went down to Tea's room to see Yugi and Tea both up and ready to go.**

"**Let's get this started and hope Joey doesn't do anything stupid." Yugi replied and he lead the way back up stairs.**

"**I hope he doesn't try anything." Tea said. Yugi nodded in agreement. **

"**It's a little too late for that." I told the both of them.**

"**We've got to move…fast!" **

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finally up. I will try to update a lot quicker than this. Sorry it took so long everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

*****(Joey's POV)*****

**In all honesty I had no idea what I was thinking when I jumped into the mini sub that Kaiba escaped in. I didn't think it was a horrible idea then but now I am wondering if I was doing the right thing. I looked around searching for something to send them a message, telling them I was here and possibly the coordinates of where this idiotic maniac was taking us. Kaiba at this point in time was unaware of what I was up to or if I even here…..or so I hoped. I then left the main cabin and found a telegraph room.**

**(Bingo!) I thought with a smirk. I then started typing on the thing and remembered I forgot to look at the coordinates.**

**(Crap!) I then dashed back into the main cabin and found Kaiba fast asleep. I don't know if I was thankful or if I really was just not expecting the dirtbag to actually sleep. I looked around for the coordinates and found them.**

**(FINALLY! Ok…..so we are heading to…Iceland! Is this maniac crazy! It's fucken cold over there!) I sighed but went back to the machine and typed it all in. Once I finished that I went back and watch the idiot sleep while on automatic pilot. I thought about so many things that I could do to kill him but then again I needed him to actually show me where in Iceland we were going to. Otherwise this would have been pointless and I might accidently kill myself since I didn't exactly know this ship inside and out. **

**(Very bad idea.) I thought. I then looked around the room and saw a little ways something familiar. **

**(Our samples!) I ran over to the room and found that our items were guarded with a computer code. **

**(Damn! It is times like this when you need Yami around, or for that matter anyone but me.) I then thought hard of what this guy's password might be. I went through a list however one letter kept coming to mind. M. **

**(Well, why not.) I tried it and sure enough it opened. **

**(This guy is more of a moron then I thought! Ok, grab the samples and…wait. How in the world did he get Yami's? Or Yugi's!) I grabbed both there samples and was about to grab the rest but I suddenly felt the ship start to surface. I looked out the window and saw icebergs up above. We were here. **

**(Oh, no.) I then closed the stupid cupboard type thing and ran with the two samples I had grabbed and hid back in the telegraphic room. I then typed the news to the gang. **

**(Crap! I need the actual coordinates!) I then dashed out of the room and into the same room where Kaiba was. I looked at where we were on the electronic map. Memories it and ran back into the telegraphic room. **

**(Sophisticated much! Sheesh. Ok, typing coordinates and…..done! Hopefully they can find me otherwise I don't think things are going to go very well at all.) I knew I was gambling but the more I thought about it, the more negative I got.**

"**What in the world? This wasn't here….Alright who is in here with me? Come out now." Kaiba's voice boomed. I then remembered I had taken off the cloth of the cupboard thing and forgot to put it back.**

**(aw shit…..I am so screw!) I then ran for it and started looking for an escape hatch somewhere.**

"**Wheeler! If I find out it's you, you are a dead man. Invisible or not! Those samples were the hardest to get! Especially Yami's." Kaiba said as he searched for me.**

**(I bet so, dirtbag, so I'll just make it even harder for you.) I smirked as I vanished into the dark room next to me hoping to give him a run for his money. However the ship had other plans.**

**Suddenly there was a surge as the ship finally hit the surface and it causes the both of us to fall. I hit hard, and Kaiba obviously didn't do any better. I however recovered quicker and ran. I kept searching for an opening, avoiding Kaiba the whole time. Finally I saw it and made a dash for it. I opened the top, and within a split second I was out on the snow running.**

*******Meanwhile Back on the Ship with Yami and Co. *******

*****(Yami's POV)*****

**We had finally reached Vienna and had restocked on supplies. I however wasn't really here at all. I was busy reading Joey's thoughts and trying really hard not to stare at Tea. They were both hard, let me tell you. I found it really hard not to stare at that girl and I was finding it ridiculous. Her legs and….**

**(That is as far as your going, Yami. Just stop.) I argued with myself as I avoided looking at her. Suddenly I get a thought that made me completely drop whatever I had in my hand.**

**(He…..how!) I hissed. How in the world had Kaiba confiscated Yugi's and mine…..what! I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that Tea and Yugi were trying to get my attention.**

**(EARTH TO YAMI! WAKE UP!) Hissed a voice in my head. **

**(Sorry!) I told Yugi and shook my head and face the two of them.**

"**Sorry, what?" I said looking into Tea's clear blue eyes. Crap. A small blush then started forming but I quickly hid it.**

"**Are you alright? I mean you kind of dropped everything you were carrying." I then looked down and saw the things I dropped were still in one peace.**

**(Thank Ra) I breathed. "I'm fine Tea. Just a little lost in thought. Sorry about that guys." I then walked away and headed towards the ship with supplies in hand.**

*****(Tea's POV)*****

**That boy just kept getting more mysterious by the minute. The closer to him you get the more confusing it gets. However I could've sworn he blushed….could it be?**

**(Tea...no. Not right now.) I thought to myself as I followed Yami's lead along with Yugi.**

"**Your brother is the most mysterious person I have ever met." I told Yugi. He just laughed.**

"**I know but once he actually gets to know you and confides in you, he is actually an awesome person. It just takes time. However that whole incident has me on edge. Yami is not the one to space out that bad. Something must be wrong with Joey." I looked at Yugi with a question look on my face.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked.**

"**My brother can read thoughts…and he has been taping into Joey's to keep track of him…didn't he tell you that?" I shook my head and I guess I looked a bit hurt because the next thing I know I hear a faint but masculine voice that was all too familiar.**

"**I'm sorry Tea. I'll make it up to you after this but for now please…trust me.)**

*****(Yugi's POV)*** **

**We arrived on the ship and took off. I then found Yami near a map and with sheets of paper. He looked in the zone so I didn't dare disturb him. Finally after awhile I saw him smirk.**

"**Gotcha." The next thing I know I see an X on the map.**

"**I got it Duke. We need to go here." Yami told him as he brought the coordinates to the Pirate lord. Duke took it and smiled.**

"**We've got ya, you son of a bitch." Yami smirked at that response and shook his head. However that smirk didn't last long until Yami's face was back to surprise and horror. **

**(Yami what's wrong! Is Joey ok?) I questioned. Yami then looked my way and the horror on his face was something I haven't seen in a long time.**

**(They found him Yugi. Kaiba found Joey…..and I can't hear his thought anymore.) Yami told me.**

"**Duke…..We need to hurry. Make this the fastest Journey we have ever done. Joey might depend on it." I announced and with that I look over and Yami's gone.**

**(Damn it Yami! Where did you go?)**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I apologies greatly and I will be faster with the next chapters!**


End file.
